Footsteps
by majorcharacterdeath
Summary: "If winning means losing one person, then that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." "But that one person is you. Maybe I'm not willing to make that sacrifice." Jim has to make the same decision that his father made 25 years ago. This is not a no-win scenario. One-shot. Implied major character death. Post Into Darkness.


**Footsteps**

* * *

Jim wasn't sure how things had gone so far in so short a time. One minute he had been chewing on an apple, joking with his bridge crew. The next, the Enterprise was being sucked into a black hole that had formed far too close to Earth. The 800 crew members onboard were going to die, as well as the billions of people on his home planet.

James T. Kirk would not allow that.

"Chekov, calculate time to impact."

"10 minutes, sir."

Jim thought for a moment, then grabbed the com and hoisted it to his mouth.

"Enterprise, this is your captain. There are approximately 10 minutes until impact with the black hole. Here's the plan. Fit as many of you as you can into the remaining escape pods. I know it isn't ideal, but I would hope that you prefer a few minutes of discomfort over dying horrifically in a black hole. Pilot the pods to Earth, San Francisco if possible. The Enterprise is close enough in Earth's atmosphere to beam some of you down, so split up and transport in an orderly fashion. Best of luck to you all. It's truly been a pleasure being your captain." Jim paused. "Kirk out."

"What about you, Captain?" Uhura questioned, suspicion creeping into her eyes.

With a sigh, Jim replied, "I need to guide the Enterprise into the black hole and release the warp core to ensure that it is destroyed. Just like last time."

The bridge became still.

"You all need to go now. Help the rest of the crew get out of here. I will not allow for a single person to die if I can stop it."

Jim turned to the controls on his chair. After a minute of button-pressing, a timer popped up on the huge screen. Less than 8 minutes remaining.

The bridge crew still had not moved.

"Go, now! That's an order." Jim yelled

Finally, the crew cleared out slowly, walking past Jim as though he were in an open casket at his own funeral. Two men remained behind.

"Jim, I thought you didn't believe in no-win scenarios!" Bones almost spat at his friend, furious at his inability to pull some kind of James Kirk stunt that usually saved their asses.

"This isn't a no-win scenario, Bones. A no-win scenario means that everyone onboard the Enterprise dies. If winning means losing one person, then that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"But that one person is _you._ Maybe I'm not willing to make that sacrifice."

Jim stared at Bones for a quiet moment.

"That's why you're not captain. Sacrifices must be made for the good of the many." Jim stopped for a second and chuckled. "It's kind of ironic though, isn't it? Following in my father's footsteps. Well, you know what they say."

The voice of Christopher Pike swam through Jim's mind

_I dare you to do better._

Well, here I go. Doing better.

"Jim…"

"Bones, it'll be okay. We both knew that someday it would come down to this."

Kirk stood up and embraced his CMO and best friend, pulling him close in a tight hug.

Bones' eyes squeezed shut, attempting to dam the tears that were threatening to shed. His fingers dug into Jim's back, pulling the fabric of his yellow shirt into small bunches. Jim returned the strength of the hug, although his eyes were open and staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

After a minute, Bones released him. The tears had come anyways, and with a bittersweet smile he slapped Jim on the shoulder. "You idiot," he said softly, his voice cracking.

"It's been fun," Jim replied. "Now go. Help Sulu and Uhura organize the evacuation."

With one final look, as if he were attempting to freeze the moment right then and there, to stop time from moving inevitably forward, Bones drudged to the bridge's exit. He did not look back as the doors slid closed behind him.

Jim dropped back into his chair heavily, his heart exploding with emotions.

"Captain, I have decided that it would be logical to remain with you on the ship to ensure that your plan is followed through correctly."

"Don't be ridiculous, Spock. You know that's not logical."

"Captain, I believe-"

"Spock," Kirk said, a note of finality painting his words. He met his first officer's eyes. His brow was set with hardened determination, yet his eyes were wide with the terror of dying again. Jim knew that this time would be permanent.

Spock had only seen that kind of fear in his captain's eyes once before.

_I'm scared, Spock. Help me not to be. How do you choose not to feel?_

"I do not know. Right now, I am failing."

The all too familiar pressure forming around his heart and the unmistakable heat of tears made Spock realized that he had said that out loud. He thought he would not have to feel such pain again, at least not this soon.

Jim broke eye contact and stared at the screen in front of him. Whether he was looking out at space or at the timer slowly counting down, Spock would never know.

"You need to go, Spock. There isn't much time left."

"Captain-"

"Thank you for everything, Spock. I know we didn't start off on the best of terms, but…" Jim released a sigh, "but I'm glad we got past it."

"You are my friend, Jim."

"And you are mine."

Jim stood up and faced Spock. He raised his hand in the Vulcan salute, his eyes growing glassy.

Spock returned the gesture, pressing his hand to Jim's. At least this time there was no glass door separating them for their final farewell.

"Live long and prosper," Jim breathed. "And that's an order."

"I will do my best, Captain."

They shared a heartbroken smile. Jim turned his eyes to the floor, then slumped back into his seat. He picked an apple up off of his armrest, half-eaten from earlier that day.

_Remarkable_, Spock considered as Kirk tugged a large chunk from the apple's flank. _Just as he was when first we met._

Spock made his way to exit the bridge, but unlike Dr. McCoy, he turned to take one last look.

Jim had turned off the timer, so all he saw was the wide expanse of universe that he had set off to conquer. His right hand relaxed on the arm rest, the apple hanging lazily in his hand. James T. Kirk was the picture of comfort in that captain's chair, sitting in it as though it had been made to seat the rebellious man.

And in a way, Spock guessed it was.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is my first attempt at a Star Trek fic, but it will not be my last. If you have any critiques, let me know!


End file.
